


it's so easy in this blue (where everything is good)

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye and ward get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's so easy in this blue (where everything is good)

He proposes to her at a fancy restaurant in France. Later, she finds out that he had staged every moment that they had been in France just so that they could go to this restaurant, and Coulson had actually played along with it. Together, they had made up a fake person from the gifted index, "tracked" him all the way to France, made a few encrypted files for Skye to hack so that she'd believe it, and then pretended to give up on finding him, leaving Skye and Ward with a few hours of free time.  
  
Initially, Ward wanted nothing to do with the planning of their wedding, insisting that they could just as easily go get the papers officiated and be done with it. But Skye had been imagining this wedding since she was little, and she wasn't going to go easy just because her husband happened to be a super spy with no feelings. However, once she starts picking colours at random, he sits down and insists that they have a planned colour scheme, and from that point on, he is just as heavily invested in the planning as she is.  
  
Planning a wedding while simultaneously saving the world is easier than it sounds. Take down a Hydra base, research caterers. Take in a gifted individual, hire a band. Cure an alien disease, send out invitations. She takes Jemma to a bridal shop when they go to Italy to track down some rogue SHIELD agents that had fled after the rise of Hydra. They agree on a minimalistic, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and lots of sparkle, but not to the point of being tacky. Of course, Jemma tears up a little when Skye tries it on.  
  
They have their wedding in a castle in Germany. It was a pain in the ass to get the venue, but Coulson cashed in a few favours and was able to make it happen. There's no emotional significance of it for either of them, but the prospect of having a wedding in a freaking castle is more than appealing to Skye. Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that this would even be a possibility- but she had dreamed of a princess wedding none the less. Being a secret agent didn't really fit into the princess category, but she felt like a princess, and that's what mattered.  
  
Coulson walks her down the isle, and when she sees Ward in his suit, she gets a little choked up. Suddenly, she feels riddled with nerves and insecurities that she didn't know she had. What if he rejects her? What if they get divorced? Will their marriage be able to withstand the day-to-day hardship of their jobs?  
  
But when he takes her hands and looks at her with those amber eyes, she knows that she doesn't have to be scared. In fact, of all the years she's known him, this is the most nervous that she's seen him, and she revels in it. She gives him a knowing grin, and the minister commences the ceremony.

In all honesty, everything is a blur up until they have to recite their vows. Ward wanted to just go with the typical "to have and to hold, for better or for worse" vows, but Skye insisted that they write their own. Grant Ward was never _ever_ sappy, so she wasn’t really expecting much from him. But boy, was she wrong.

“I never really believed in the prospect of marriage until I met you, Skye. And even then, I know I needed some convincing,” he pauses, and she squeezes his hands for him to continue. “You helped me learn who I am outside of my job, and Skye, I promise to devote the rest of my life to you. I’ll protect you- even though you’ll insist that you don’t need it, and I’ll even make you pancakes at two in the morning.”

“That last one is kinda random,” she says, giving him a look. Despite that, her eyes are damp and she fights the tears so that she doesn’t ruin the make up that Jemma had worked so hard on.

“I know, but you harass me to go get pancakes anyways so I thought I’d throw it in there. An easy promise I guess,” he says with a shrug, and she grins.

“Okay then, Grant,” she says, giving him a knowing look when she uses his first name. “I spent my whole life looking for my family. That search led me to you, although, you were the one that found me. I’m not a believer in the whole soulmates thing, but you have to admit, that’s a crazy coincidence. Anyways, you helped me piece together my family, but the truth is, you’re my family. I promise to follow you wherever you go, whether you want me to, or not; and to embarrass you in front of as many people as I can, and to help you through your hardest times, even when you’ll insist that you can do it alone.”

They give each other their respective rings, and finally, she kisses him the way she’s wanted to since she saw him in that suit- and she doesn’t even care that everyone she cares about is watching, including her boss.

They go on their honeymoon in some obscure tropical country that Skye had never heard of (Ward chose it), but they don’t stay long. They grow restless with all the free time on their hands (that’s not to say that they don’t have fun). Domestic life would never suit them anyways.

Despite spending half their time away from home and _constantly_ bickering, being married isn’t nearly as threatening as they thought it would be. Skye gets used to waking up curled up next to Ward (she gets upset when she doesn’t), and Ward gets used to telling her everything, even if she has to pry a little bit.

The years go by, and they retire from SHIELD to settle down.

And when they eventually die, Fitz and Simmons bury them side by side with about a foot of space between them, because they both know how Ward hates being smothered.


End file.
